


Sitting Here With You

by x3eloved



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x3eloved/pseuds/x3eloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If it's with you I don't mind... just sitting here." // A few stolen moments between friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting Here With You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [まったり光ミミパートナー](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/161762) by ウミ. 



> Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me.

She grew to be kind, patient, and thoughtful.  
As for her beauty...  
She was always beautiful.

Maybe he just never noticed,  
But now was different.

He couldn't take his eyes off her,  
He couldn't take his mind off her,  
And she couldn't make it harder...

Not to blush.

[...]

"If it's with you I don't mind... just sitting here."

**Author's Note:**

> 7 December 2015
> 
> So smol T_T
> 
> Yours dearly,
> 
> x3eloved


End file.
